THE BANANA by Oriana de la Rose in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: ONE-SHOT TRADUÇÃO - Bella está muito frustrada sexualmente e precisa se aliviar. Mas Edward quer esperar. No entanto, ela encontra uma banana e sabe exatamente o que fazer para si mesma. One shot. Leia por sua conta e risco!


**[ONE-SHOT] THE BANANA**

**Autora: Oriana de la Rose **(http: // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1796266 / Oriana_de_la_Rose)

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: **The Banana (http : // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5039139 / 1 / The_Banana)

**Sinopse: **Bella está muito frustrada sexualmente e precisa se aliviar. Mas Edward quer esperar. No entanto, ela encontra uma banana e sabe exatamente o que fazer para si mesma. One shot. Leia por sua conta e risco!

**N.T.:**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence a Oriana de la Rose.

* * *

**A BANANA**

Eu estava tão frustrada. Edward tinha saído apenas alguns momentos antes e eu estava tão tensa como sempre. Tendo sua pele fria tão perto da minha, sentindo as linhas duras do seu corpo contra o meu. Olhei para a janela aberta e gemi, puxando o travesseiro no meu rosto.

Minhas coxas esfregadas em conjunto, criando um prazer profundo dentro de mim. Maldição. Eu teria que recorrer à masturbação novamente. Eu tinha me dado prazer inúmeras vezes por causa da necessidade quente queimando dentro de mim com os pensamentos inspirados em Edward. Agora eu corei, lembrando do vibrador que eu tinha guardado debaixo da minha cama. Eu limpava-o regularmente e só usava quando necessário.

Agora era necessário.

Saí para fora da minha cama e abaixei-me para olhar debaixo dela. Mordi meu lábio, o ponto entre as minhas pernas estava molhado com a minha excitação. Mas não havia nada debaixo da minha cama. Onde no mundo estava o meu vibrador? Murmurei sob a minha respiração e procurei novamente. Ainda nada.

Rosnando em exasperação, fui até a cozinha. Charlie estava de plantão noturno esta noite, então eu tinha a casa para mim. Após assaltar distraidamente através da geladeira por alguma coisa para comer, virei-me para o balcão. Eu gelei instantaneamente.

Como era possível que uma fruta podia ser tão provocativa? Olhei para a fruta amarela e minha respiração engatou. Oh Deus, eu estava desesperada. Eu precisava de alguma libertação, _agora_. Antes que eu pudesse adivinhar a minha decisão, eu agarrei a banana e corri para o meu quarto. Eu me despi rapidamente e deitei na minha cama.

Meus olhos arregalados enquanto eu olhava o que eu tinha em minhas mãos. Eu estava indo realmente fazer isso?

Flashes do rosto de Edward e do seu peito passaram diante dos meus olhos. Eu lembrei de como suas mãos acidentalmente escovaram meus seios, como eu senti sua dura ereção contra o meu estômago. Eu gemi baixinho e corri as mãos pelo meu corpo. Meus olhos fechados, imaginando as mãos de Edward em mim. Eu apertei os meus seios rudemente e belisquei os mamilos, rolando-os firmemente em meus dedos. Eu ofeguei, meu peito arfando com o prazer lentamente construindo dentro de mim.

Dando aos meus seios um aperto mais forte, meus olhos fechados, me movi mais para baixo. Eu queria mais do que qualquer coisa que Edward pudesse fazer isso comigo. Mas isto era o máximo que eu teria até Edward e eu nos casarmos.

Mergulhei um dedo dentro do meu núcleo molhado. Um gemido baixo deslizou pelos meus lábios. Eu esfregava duramente meu clitóris, beliscando e raspando levemente minhas unhas por cima da minha boceta. Eu gritei, ofegante. Movimentei meu dedo em um círculo, esfregando-o contra minhas paredes enquanto eu entrava e saía da minha boceta.

"Ohhhh, porra" eu engasguei.

Sempre que eu fazia coisas como essa, eu amaldiçoava mais do que nunca. Eu tinha a boca de um marinheiro. "Oh, merda!" Eu relutantemente removi meus dedos e peguei a banana.

Tive a certeza de usar a extremidade inferior da banana, o final mais suave. Com a minha mente obscura com luxúria e prazer, eu coloquei-a na minha entrada. Eu escovei-a suavemente contra as minhas pregas e pensamentos do pênis de Edward passaram diante dos meus olhos. Eu nunca tinha visto o pênis dele antes, mas eu tinha a biologia e o pênis. Então com um movimento rápido, eu enfiei-a dentro de mim.

Meus olhos se abriram em choque com o prazer que explodiu dentro de mim. Eu gritei, arqueando minhas costas bruscamente. Então, minha mente começou a fantasiar.

_Edward agarrou meus quadris com suas mãos fortes, empalando-me sobre seu pênis. "Porra" ele rosnou. "Por que eu sempre recusei você?" Eu ofeguei, minhas unhas arranhando suas costas, marcando-o como meu. Ele era tão grande, tão grosso. Quando me aproximei do meu orgasmo, minhas paredes cerraram em torno do seu membro ingurgitado, ordenhando seu pau._

_Ele mergulhou mais fundo dentro de mim antes de puxar todo o caminho de volta. Então ele bateu em mim novamente e eu gritava de prazer._

_Ele empurrava tão rapidamente dentro de mim que o meu primeiro clímax me alcançou em segundos. Seus lábios estavam na minha garganta, sugando e mordendo antes de desenharem uma linha com a língua até meus seios. Eu estava respirando com tanta força que meus pulmões pareciam estar em chamas._

_Eu levantei meus quadris para encontrar cada estocada sua. Enrolei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, puxando-o para mais perto, mais fundo dentro de mim._

Eu estava empurrando a fruta para dentro e para fora de mim tão rápido que minha mão estava começando a ficar com cãibra. Mas eu não podia parar. Eu estava tão perto do meu segundo orgasmo, tão perto que era doloroso. Os movimentos da banana eram ásperos dentro de mim e eu finalmente bati no meu ponto G. Então eu gritei alto, agradecida por eu ser a única na casa. Com meus olhos bem abertos, olhando para o teto, minhas costas arqueadas e eu parando de respirar completamente.

Mergulhando a banana profundamente dentro de mim mais uma vez, eu atingi o clímax fortemente. Meu corpo enrijeceu, minhas paredes apertando ao redor da fruta com a qual eu tinha acabado de me foder. Minha visão explodiu em fogos de artifício e os meus dedos curvaram com o êxtase.

Eu voltei a mim lentamente. Eu podia sentir os dedos das mãos e pés novamente. Eu olhei meu quarto escuro mais uma vez e eu senti a banana que ainda estava dentro da minha boceta. Puxei-a para fora, olhando para o objeto amarelo. Meus sucos cobrindo-a e ela era um pouco mais fina do que eu me lembrava. Corei, pensando que o meu aperto nela tinha feito isso. E era ligeiramente mais mole do que eu lembrava.

Eu fiz uma careta em desgosto. Isso foi simplesmente perfeito. Eu tinha acabado de me foder com uma banana e tinha sido tão rude que ela estava mole. Ew.

Algo se moveu no canto da minha visão. Assustada, virei-me para ver uma forma escura de pé em frente a janela. Edward.

"Porra, Bella," ele gemeu humildemente, tão baixo que eu mal podia ouvi-lo.

Foi uma das poucas vezes que eu ouvi-o amaldiçoando. E vindo da sua boca, não era apenas quente, era erótico.

Meu rosto estava vermelho tomate. Oh merda, ele tinha acabado de me ver? Ele estaria com nojo, repulsa. Afinal, eu tinha acabado de substituir meu vibrador por uma banana. "V-você viu isso?" eu consegui, minha voz chiando.

Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos passando sobre o meu corpo nu. Corei mais escuro e rapidamente puxei os cobertores pra cima de mim. Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, respondendo à minha pergunta.

"Eu vi tudo." Sua voz era baixa e profunda.

"Oh não," eu gemi.

"Ah, _sim_." Sua voz estava inteiramente muito perto. Puxei o cobertor um pouco para baixo para ver Edward pairando sobre mim. Imediatamente eu queria algo mais dentro de mim além da banana. "Isso foi a coisa mais fodidamente quente que eu já vi." Seus olhos eram um topázio escuro enquanto ele olhava fixamente nos meus olhos.

Meus olhos arregalaram. "Foi?"

"O inferno que sim." Ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus. Eu gemia no beijo. Apoiando todo o seu peso em uma mão, ele pegou minha mão e apertou-a contra suas calças, para o lugar que eu sonhei por tanto tempo.

Oh Deus, ele tinha uma ereção.

Eu quase desmaiei.

"Vê quão fodidamente duro isso me fez?" Ele estava sem vergonha enquanto eu sentia exatamente o quão grande era o seu pau duro. Meu coração cresceu de forma extraordinária. "Isso foi torto e pervertido, mas, merda, foi a coisa mais erótica que eu já vi".

Movi minha mão mais para cima dele e ele gemeu. "Mmmm. Porra, Bella." Seus olhos fecharam e ele enrijeceu. "Eu estou pronto para largar as nossas fronteiras." Ele continuou. "Eu nunca quis ser tanto uma fruta. Você ainda está disposta a me ter?"

Seus quadris empurraram contra os meus e eu gemi. "Ah sim, por favor, Edward".

Quando ele falou, sua voz sexy e profunda fez minha boceta encharcar. "Eu posso te prometer uma coisa, eu vou foder você mais forte do que essa banana fodeu. Nunca duvide do meu pau, Bella. Ele será seu companheiro constante por um longo tempo que está por vir".

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

_**N.T.: **__E então, gostaram??? Deixem reviews!!!_

_Lembrando que na próxima quarta-feira, 21/04, começarei a postar uma nova fic, ela já está finalizada, então só vai depender de vc's deixarem reviews pra eu postar mais rápido..._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


End file.
